Refrán
by Marisolsol
Summary: "El amor es paciente, es bondadoso; el amor no tiene envidia; el amor no es jactancioso, no es arrogante... todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta" ¿En serio el amor es capaz de todo eso?, esto se ha preguntafo Edward tantas veces que ya no lo recuerda. Solo sabe que la extraña como si fuera el primer día. One-Shot/Todos humanos


**Los personjes le pertencen a S. Meyer que es una genia en mi humilde opinion**

**la trama es de esta loca mente **

**:)**

* * *

**El Refrán**

.

.

_And I will love you, baby... Always_  
_And I'll be there forever and a day... Always_

_(Always - Bon Jovi)_

.

.

Existen ocasiones en que no logras comprender como el mundo sigue su curso mientras tu estas destrozado por dentro.

Caminas con la cabeza abajo, y cuando la levantas sientes tus ojos con lagrimas… quisieras que alguien se detuviera en la fría noche y te preguntara porque lloras. Quisieras sentirte importante para alguien aunque solo fuese un efímero momento… pero luego te das cuenta que fuiste importante para una persona… que aquella alma te amo, te dio lo mejor que pudo, sin embargo, fuiste un cabrón que no supo lo que tenia.

3 años habían pasado desde que Isabella me dejo. 3 _putos_ años y yo la seguía amando.

No le podía reprochar nada porque fui el culpable de que ella se fuera. Rompí su corazón de todas las maneras posibles cuando me encontró besando a Rosalie Hale.

Es algo de lo que claramente me arrepiento… pero esa noche habíamos peleado y yo bebí hasta que mi mente no era consciente de donde estaba, en eso apareció Rosalie y me abalance hacia ella para besarla. Isabella fue al local para buscarme, ya que, yo lo la llame estando ebrio… y Bella lo vio todo…

Se supone que el alcohol no te hace recordar nada pero aun sigue en mi mente sus ojos chocolates mirándome con tristeza mientras unas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus rosadas mejillas.

Al día siguiente cuando llegue al departamento no había nada de ella en el. Era como si nunca hubiera estado en ese lugar.

Llevábamos 4 años juntos. El ultimo año yo fui un completo desastre y Bella siempre estuvo ahí para armarme nuevamente. Mis padres habían fallecido en una accidente de auto. Ellos eran mi soporte, Carlisle y Esme no pudieron ser mejores padres… fue ese maldito borracho que no se detuvo y estrello su auto con el de ellos. Isabella me acompaño en todo momento, me contuvo, me abrazo, soporto mis estados de ánimo, me amo incondicionalmente.

Lo tenía todo hace 5 años atrás y ahora estaba sin nada. Era como si todo lo que tocara me lo era robado.

Tome la tasa con café frio y la lleve al lavaplatos para vaciar su contenido. Estaba en eso cuando el timbre sonó. Camine despacio, desde que Bella se fue siempre tuve la esperanza de que fuera ella la que estuviera detrás de la puerta. Pero esa esperanza se esfumo desde hace un tiempo.

-Hola, Edward − la diminuta chica me sonrió saludándome.

-Alice − me hice a un lado para hacerla pasar. Ella se saco su abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero. Camino hacia el sofá y se sentó − Y a que debo el honor de tu visita − camine hacia ella para sentarme enfrente. La observe y note que sus manos se movían nerviosas. Alce una ceja en su dirección y Alice desvió su mirada − ¿Qué pasa? − no respondió nada, solo revolvió su cabello − Vamos Alice, dímelo − me observo por unos segundo y luego respondió.

-Edward… yo… − la mire expectante pero no decía nada mas, solo débiles balbuceos.

-Alice me estas asustando, ¿qué pasa? − la pequeña negó y se sentó a mi lado.

-Edward… − trago lentamente − Isabella se va a casar.

Si dijera que mi corazón se rompió en miles de pedazos sería una gran mentira. Porque en mi pecho solo quedaba un pequeño trozo de el. Bella siempre tendría todo el resto. Alice sostenía mis manos y me miraba con un poco de temor. La observe de vuelta y me contuve.

-¿Cuándo?

-Edward…

-¿Cuándo, Alice?

-No puedes impedirlo…

-¡Por un demonio, Alice!.. ¡solo dime cuando es! − la pequeña se encogió − por favor…

- En dos horas más… en la catedral − me puse de pie y camine a mi cuarto. Busque las llaves del Volvo y los documentos. Alice me esperaba en la sala.

-Edward, debes dejarla ser feliz.

-Sabes que no lo es, ella debe estar conmigo.

-No seas un_ puto_ egoísta, hermano. Por una vez en tu vida piensa en la felicidad de ella.

-Si tú estuvieras tan convencida de su felicidad no estarías acá − no respondió nada − si pensaras que no tengo que intervenir jamás me lo hubieras dicho. Yo la amo, Alice. Y si ella se quiere casar aun sabiendo eso, no me interpondré − salí dando un portazo y baje al estacionamiento por mi auto.

...

Me lleva la _mierda_. Había un asqueroso taco en la ciudad. Me sentía exactamente como en esas películas en que tienes todo en contra para poder llegar a tu destino.

Podía divisar aquella catedral que se alzaba estoica mientras ponía el pie más firme en el acelerador.

Estacione mi volvo y salí corriendo hacia las puertas de la iglesia. Los invitados estaban llegando y tomaban sus puestos.

Salí de ahí y fui por el costado de la catedral, buscando algún indicio que me dijera donde podía encontrarla. A lo lejos vi una cara conocida y corrí hacia allá.

-Rosalie − la rubia se giro sorprendida y luego frunció su ceño.

-¿Qué demonios haces acá?

-¿Dónde esta Bella? − mi voz temblaba.

-No tienes nada que hacer en este lugar − ella empezó a caminar con un ramo de flores entre sus manos. La tome del brazo y la regrese a donde estaba − ¡Ey!

-Dímelo Rosalie, ¿Dónde está? − apreté un poco el agarre y me miro furiosa.

-Déjala ser feliz Edward − sus ojos me observaron con odio − no te la mereces.

-Lo sé − la solté y pase mi mano derecha por mi cabello − se que fui un idiota y no es necesario que me lo repitas. Solo… solo quiero 5 minutos con ella Rose… no pido nada mas − la mire esperanzado. Rosalie Hale era la media hermana de Bella… Si, la había besado justamente a ella.

-Maldita seas Cullen, debería ser una perra contigo por lo que hiciste pero… no puedo − suspiro mientras en mi rostro aparecía una leve sonrisa − está en la puerta del fondo. Ahora la deje sola − le sonreí − Ey! − me freno antes de irme − aprovecha tus últimos 5 minutos Cullen, no la jodas.

Corrí hacia allá, mire a todos lados. No había nadie más que yo y aquella puerta de madera. Toque dos veces y espere.

-Pase − su voz… incluso a través de la distancia la sentía como si me susurrara al oído. Tome el pomo de la puerta y lo gire.

Se veía perfecta, el encaje del vestido hacia resplandecer su piel más que cualquier otra cosa… estaba perfectamente vestida para ir a un altar donde no era yo el que la esperaba.

-Rose.. pensé que me deja… − su frase quedo inconclusa cuando se giro y me vio − Edward…

-Bella…

-Lárgate − su rostro se lleno de lagrimas − ¿Por qué me haces esto? − camino hacia mí y me empujo contra la puerta − ¡Lárgate!... no tienes el derecho de estar acá… no lo tienes… − las lagrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas. Trate de sujetar sus brazos pero se alejo de inmediato cuando intente tocarla − ándate, Edward − suspiro y limpio con elegancia sus lagrimas.

-Bella, solo te pido 5 minutos − le rogué. Ella negó con su cabeza y se giro para mirarse en el espejo. Tomo unas toallitas que estaban en una mesa para arreglarse el maquillaje.

-No, Edward. Lo que paso entre nosotros se acabo − me observo a través del reflejo − me voy a casar en media hora − termino de arreglarse y se volteo − solo… vete.

-Isabella… − camine hacia ella pero alzo una de sus manos para detenerme, su palma estaba a unos centímetros de mi pecho.

-Te ame tanto Edward… − sus ojos eran unos pozos profundos del más dulce chocolate − tanto que llego a doler − se llevo su mano al corazón − solo quiero ser feliz, Edward. Tienes que dejarme. Me casare con Jacob y tu encontraras a alguien que te hará feliz y espero por el bien de ella que no juegues con sus sentimientos.

-Nunca jugué con los tuyos − rodo los ojos − fue una estupidez… solo un beso.

-Tal vez para ti fue solo un beso. Era Rosalie… mi media hermana… mi hermana, Edward − suspiro − esas cosas no se olvidan.

-Te amo − sus ojos me miraron inexpresivos − te sigo amando como un idiota. Es absolutamente egoísta hacer esto, lo sé. Solo desearía volver 3 años atrás y no haber sido tan estúpido para perderte. Te amo Isabella, ni el tiempo que ha pasado logro disminuir lo que siento − di un paso lento en su dirección − te amo tanto que no logro concebir la idea de verte con otro − me acerque un poco mas mientras ella me miraba fijamente − no puedo pensar en que despertaras todos los días con alguien a tu lado que no sea yo − alce mi mano y roce su mejilla − soy un _puto_ egoísta, sin embargo, se que si no fuera de ese modo el amor que siento por ti no seguiría intacto − Bella trago despacio, sus ojos aun seguían prendados a los míos − te amo, Bella − susurre antes de posar mis labios sobre los de ella. Fue un toque despacio pero con mas sentimientos que cualquier beso que antes le hubiera dado. Dibuje círculos con mi pulgar en su mejilla izquierda mientras juntaba nuestras frentes. Abrí mis ojos y la observe, ella los tenia cerrados − no te cases con él − susurre tan bajo que no sabía si me escucho. Pero lo hizo porque todo su cuerpo se tenso y me alejo de ella con sus pequeñas manos.

Luego de unos segundo abrió sus ojos.

-Adiós, Edward − paso por al lado mío y tomo un bello ramo de rosas blancas. Camino hacia la puerta, la abrió y antes de salir se detuvo. Dudo por una milésima de tiempo y luego se fue casi corriendo de la habitación sin voltear en el trayecto.

...

Me encontraba sentado en el volvo, con mis manos afirmadas fuertemente del volante mientras en el fondo se oían las campanas de la iglesia. Trague pesado y encendí el motor para volver a mi departamento.

Todo se había acabado cuando salí de aquel estacionamiento.

….

Cuando llegue al departamento, cerré la puerta tras de mí y me deslice por ella hasta el suelo. Lleve mis manos a mi rostro y lo cubrí por completo.

La había perdido.

Solo pensar en esa tres simples palabras me invadía una soledad en mi pecho que desde que perdí a mis padres no la tenía. Era como si te faltara el aire. Como si el oxigeno que existía a tu alrededor no fuese capaz de llenar tu pulmones. La sensación de no tener nada mas a tu alrededor era algo que dolía en tu pecho.

Los únicos sonidos que tenía en mi mente eran aquellas campanadas de boda resonando por todas partes. Avanzaban cual enredadera y me envolvían en una danza hipnotizante. _Malditas_ y _estúpidas_ campanas.

Me levante por inercia y camine a mi habitación.

…..

_Tres meses después_

-Su cappuccino doble y el _pie de limón _− la mesera me sonrió mientras me entregaba lo nombrado − ¿desea algo más?

-No, gracias − trate de sonreírle de vuelta pero solo pareció una mueca extraña en mi rostro. Estaba por empezar a comer mi _pie de limón_ cuando alguien se sentó enfrente mío.

-¿Ahora te refugiaras en la comida? − sonrió feliz. Rodé mis ojos y seguí con la tarea de llevar aquel trozo a mi boca − pareces un verdadero zombi, Edward.

-Gracias − comí un trozo de pie.

-No es un cumplido − me encogí de hombros − han pasado tres meses − volví a hacer el mismo gesto − ¿puedes siquiera contestarme como una persona normal? y no vuelvas a encogerte de hombros − Alice cruzo sus brazos y me miro desafiante.

-Ya te lo dije, aunque este casada igual la sigo amando − bufe − deberías ir con Jasper y dejarme tranquilo.

- Necesito tu ayuda − fruncí mi ceño por su repentino cambio de tema.

-Estoy comiendo, por si no te diste cuenta − bufo y tomo mi cuchara. Alce una ceja y haciendo una mueca echó el trozo de _pie_ en el cappuccino − ¡oye!, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? − se encogió de hombros.

-Necesito de tu ayuda, ¿no me escuchaste bien, hermanito? − suspire y llame a la mesera para que me trajeran la cuenta mientras una sonriente Alice me miraba triunfante.

Subí a su auto. Alice empezó a conducir hacia su departamento que quedaba frente a mi edificio.

-¿Era necesario arruinar mi desayuno? − cruce mis brazos − solo tenias que esperar 15 minutos más.

-Sabes que no fui dotada de eso que se llama _paciencia_.

-Me he dado cuenta − respondí enfurruñado − ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Que me ayudes con una mudanza.

-¿Te irás a vivir por fin con Jasper?

-Nop − me miro sonriendo − aun me quedan unos años por molestarte − puse los ojos en blanco.

-Entonces… ¿de quién es la mudanza?

-Una nueva vecina − sonrió de oreja a oreja. Esa clase de sonrisa que te da un poco de escalofrió porque sabes que siempre hay algo oculto detrás de ella.

-¿Arruinaste mi desayuno para que viniera ayudar a una vecina nueva a la cual no conozco? − asintió la duende sin borrar esa tétrica sonrisilla − no vengas con tu plan de "consigamos una novia a Edward para que deje su estado depresivo", ya te he dicho que no estoy en depresión, solo… quiero estar solo, así estoy bien y ninguna vecina-amiga-colega que me presentes me hará cambiar de opinión.

-¿Sabes?, a esta chica le tengo fe − me guiño el ojo − tengo un buen presentimiento − bufe sonoramente mientras volvía mi mirada a la carretera.

-Amo a Bella, Alice… solo… entiéndelo.

-Lo entiendo hermanito, por eso hago esto − no la mire, presentía que aun seguía esa sonrisa bailando en su rostro la cual me sacaba de quicio − luego me lo agradecerás.

-Lo dudo.

Estaciono su auto en el subterráneo del edificio y luego tomamos el ascensor hasta su piso. Afuera del departamento de al lado de Alice se encontraban varias cajas. Seguí a la pequeña-loca-hermana que tengo hacia allá.

-Lleva estas − señalo unas cuantas cajas. Volví a bufar − ya vuelvo − me guiño y escapo a su departamento dejándome solo en aquel pasillo. Revolví mi cabello y tome lo que me dijo Alice.

-Permiso − hable en voz alta pero nadie me respondió − soy el hermano de Alice − me sentía en estúpido hablándole al viento pero seguí − ella me dijo que necesitabas ayuda con la mudanza − suspire y coloque las cosas al lado de un sofá que aun se encontraba embalado − ella… anda buscándome una chica − negué, no podía creer que le contara esto a alguien que ni siquiera sabía cómo era su cara. Di unos pasos por el departamento − así que… lo siento de antemano por cualquier cosa… inoportuna que te haya dicho − camine hacia la entrada. Iría donde la duende para decirle que no había nadie en este lugar y así podría liberarme rápidamente del plan que tenia elaborado.

-No me ha dicho nada que no sepa − me gire y la vi de pie. Solo a unos metros de distancia, sonriéndome como antes.

-¿Isabella? − se sonrojo levemente y agacho su cabeza.

-Parece como si hubieses visto un fantasma − camino hacia mi despacio − hola, Edward − la mire atónito, no podía creer que fuese ella. Mi mente estaba jugando conmigo.. ella estaba casada con Jacob.. ¿o no? − esta es la parte en que me saludas − bromeo mientras se colocaba un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja.

-¿Eres tú? − asintió − pero.. ¿Cómo?... tú… Jacob…

-Creo que tendré que enseñarte a decir frases más largas − rio suavemente, aquel leve sonido fue música para mis oídos − no me case − se encogió de hombros como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. No podía responder nada, solo me dedique a mirarla. Espera… _¿había dicho que no se caso?_... − estaba en la puerta de entrada cuando empezaron a sonar las campanas de boda. No pude dar un paso hacia adelante − se acerco y tomo una de mis manos − tenía en mi mente tus palabras. Así que corrí de vuelta a buscarte al salón pero no te encontré. Lo primero que vi fueron las llaves de mi auto y las tome sin pensar.

-Han pasado tres meses…

-¿Pensabas que vendría detrás de ti de inmediato? − alzo una ceja y toco la punta de mi nariz con su dedo índice − viaje durante este tiempo − soltó mi mano y se giro dándome la espalda − Sabia que volvería acá, sin embargo, tenía que escaparme de toda esa locura de organizar una boda y bueno… pensar en cómo dar las explicaciones convenientes del porque me fui − suspiro. Camino hacia adelante alejándose un poco de mi.

-Nadie me dijo que no te habías casado − se volteo.

-Yo le pedí a las chicas que no dijeran nada − subió sus hombros despreocupada.

-¿Alguna especie de prueba? − alce mis cejas y cruce mis brazos.

-Se podría decir que si − sonrió.

-Pase todo este tiempo pensando en que estabas con otro − lleve mi mano al puente de mi nariz un poco frustrado por todo.

-¿Dudaste de mi amor por ti?

-Un poco, estabas por casarte con otro − camine hacia ella.

-No quise hacerte daño, solo necesito que me entiendas − tomo mis rostro entre sus manos − estoy acá − susurro juntando nuestras frentes.

-Entonces… − tome su cintura con delicadeza.

-Te amo − sonrió mientras me observaba con sus profundos ojos chocolates − solo eso.

-Te amo − respondí de vuelta mientras besaba su mejilla izquierda − te amo − murmure de nuevo y bese la derecha.

-Pero si nos estamos conociendo recién _hermano de mi vecina-que no quiere ninguna cita_ − rio. Me acerque a sus labios y la bese. Tome su cabello y lo retire hacia atrás.

-No… solo el tiempo se estanco tres años − bese su pequeña nariz respingada − Y ahora estamos en el mismo lugar… pero mejor que antes − mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Me parece muy bien − susurro contra mi oído mientras sus brazos se enlazaban detrás de mi nuca para acercarme a ella, enredo sus dedos en mi cabello haciéndome sentir un cosquilleo en mi nuca − a recuperar esos tres años entonces − sonreí y la alce para que sus piernas se afirmaran en mi cadera.

-Diablos − suspire mientras me besaba.

-¿Qué pasa? − me miro frunciendo el ceño.

-Tendré que agradecerle a la duende por esto − ambos nos reímos.

-Los dos tendremos que hacerlo − me abrazo tan fuerte que sentí como su perfume a fresas me invadió por cada poro de mi piel. Empuje la puerta con el pie y lleve a Bella hasta el sofá

-¿Te casarías conmigo?

-¿Es una propuesta? − rio mientras la acomodaba en el sofá − hace falta el anillo… y que te pongas de rodillas.

-Hare todo eso, nos iremos a Las Vegas y nos casaremos − reímos − siempre he querido hacer eso − bromee − ¿Le parece bien _Señora Cullen_?

-Nunca ha tenido una idea más brillante, señor Cullen.

Y entre jugueteos, caricias y risas termino por ser _estrenado _aquel sofá que por ahora era el único testigo de nuestro amor que sin importar el tiempo permaneció… como dice aquel refrán: "_Si amas a alguien, déjalo ir; si vuelve, es tuyo, si no, nunca lo fue"_

Pues Bella es mía, y yo soy suyo.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! :D okey estaba escuchando _Always de Bon jovi_ (LO AMO! jajaja) y se me vino esta historia y la quise compartir con ustenes n.n**

**Sali de vacaciones asi que cruzo los dedos para que se me venga a la mente el final de "te he esperado tanto", de verdad solo me falta el ultimo capitulo pero jebus no quiere darme la inspiracion :,( ... no he subido cualquier cosa porque siento que ese fic merece algo bueno :D prometo solemnemente de que de este año no pasa ese final! **

Por ultimo queria dedicarle este fanfic a mi Papá, se que de arriba me estas cuidando viejito rabioso :) ... te extraño demasiado y aunque nunca conociste mi lado de "escritora" se que te reirias de mis locuras :) te amo papá, solo quisiera abrazarte una vez mas.

**Cuidense y espero que nos leamos pronto! **

**Un beso y un abrazo de Emmet a todas n.n**

**Marisolsol**


End file.
